fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinraal
Summary Standing in opposition to the Order represented by the Supreme God, Zeth, Kinraal is the master of the Void, a seemingly empty abyss of spiralling galaxies, with the 6 Great Hells at its centre, the home of the dead. Kinraal was once a military leader on his home planet Earth, who over 4,000 years ago created a vast Empire over Northern Europe. Becoming notorious for his brutal public executions, intended to maintain order over his ever growing Empire. Garnering the notice of a corrupt Lower God of his Universe, Kinraal was promised ultimate power if he made the ultimate sacrifice. Travelling to his castle, Kinraal violently and swiftly murdered his beloved wife and was transformed into a twisted, broken being of hatred and chaos, the Master of The Void. Appearance and Personality Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: 'Kinraal '''Origin: '''Dragon Soul '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 4.6 Billion Years Old '''Classification: '''Master of The Void, God of Death, Demon Lord, Great King of Evil '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception (can see people's souls as a manifestation of their personality and traits), Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intellect, Flight/Levitation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly - can regenerate even after his body, soul and existence is erased), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 7, and 8 - as long as people continue to die and require rest in Hell, he shall exist), Acausality, Abstract, Reality Warping (can mold and reshape The Void and Universes outside it), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can remove souls and corrupt them to make their body serve Kinraal), Invisibility, Invulnerability by Intangibility, Life & Death Manipulation (Can revive people and kill them easily), Immense Magic & Dark Magic (Regarded as the greatest Magic user in history, possessed of a mastery of countless spells and techniques), Concept Manipulation, Matter and Antimatter Manipulation (Can casually create things out of nothing and change matter easily, can also create, alter or destroy things on a Macro-Quantum level. Can also create all matter of weapons that can channel his powers), Hellfire Manipulation, Elemental / Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate all of the elements, once destroyed a planet by cursing it with eternal natural disasters), Existence Erasure / Void Manipulation (Can destroy souls outright, erasing mortals and even abstract Deities from existence), Transformation (Into any creature), Transmutation (turned Maria into a Hellhound), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation & Absorption, Black Hole Creation, Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Dimensional Travel, Summoning (can summon a soul from The Void to serve his needs), Barrier Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (represents the chaos in opposition to Zeth's order - grants Probability Manipulation make people more or less probable to die), Curse Manipulation (Can be used to torture or kill people gradually or instantly), Pain Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation & Reality Warping, Heavy Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Mind Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level '(Controls and is the master of The Void, a realm comprising 6 Hells, each of which is a full Space-Time Continuum. Stands in opposition to the Order represented by the Supreme God, Zeth, and as such is at least somewhat comparable to him. Can affect the many Universes outside of The Void) 'Speed: Immeasureable '(Surpasses the concept of 3-Dimensional Travel. Equal to Zeth) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level,regeneration, Immortality and his nature as a manifestation of a concept makes him nigh-impossible to kill Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: 'Standard to Extended Range normally, Low Multiversal with his abilities 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius. Stated to be the smartest being in the Universe, who even before becoming a God was able to successfully create an Empire and lead armies to victory. After becoming a God, Kinraal came to master Magic and Science in its entirety, even travelling to the present day to gain a PhD in all subjects at Oxford University, something he was able to do so overnight. Despite preferring the esoteric and metaphysical, Kinraal can create technology that can destroy Universes and travel at faster-than-light speeds. He is also an expert combatant, who has also mastered all known forms of combat, both armed and unarmed. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Deity Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Dragon Soul Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners